The Way
by Aizawa Afifa
Summary: Hinata bahkan sudah memiliki dua anak, tapi kau bahkan belum menikah/ aku punya keinginan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak


**The Way**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum memang, jika setiap akhir pekan para kunoichi itu akan selalu berkumpul di rumah mereka secara bergiliran. Meski hampir dari mereka semua sudah memiliki keluarga, tak jarang mereka meluangkan waktu bersama sekedar untuk mengobrol soal keluarga mereka, atau keadaan Konoha saat ini. Lima kunoichi yang empat diantaranya itu merangkap sebagai seorang ibu, sudah berkumpul lengkap di flat mini seorang kunoichi bercepol 2.

Berbagai topik menjadi bahan perbincangan yang menarik. Mulai dari bagaimana mereka harus kerepotan mengurus anak, dan keluarganya. Hingga ke hal paling awam sekalipun. Tenten, sang pemilik rumah tampak senang akan kehadiran ke 4 temannya itu. Senyum pun tak luput dari wajahnya yang masih tampak segar diusianya yang sudah menginjak dewasa. Seringai tipis muncul di wajah Ino, kala melihat Tenten.

"Yaah! Aku setuju denganmu, Sakura. Mengurus seorang anak itu lebih merepotkan, dan melelahkan daripada menjalankan sebuah misi. Tapi, hal itu jauh lebih menyenangkan. Iya 'kan? Tenten-chan?" Ino menyenggol lengan Tenten yang masih tersenyum. Ia memiringkan wajahnya, setengah mengejek pada gadis satu tahun lebih tua darinya, yang tak kunjung menikah juga.

"Ino!" Tenten memperingatkan, membuat Ino terkekeh geli.

"Ino benar, Tenten. Hinata bahkan sudah memiliki dua anak. Tapi, kau bahkan belum juga menikah. Padahal kau itu salah satu kunoichi yang paling dikagumi 'kan?" Sakura menimpali.

"Heee? Menikah? Kurasa tidak ada kata itu dikamus miliknya. Kurasa hidupnya, benar-benar ia habiskan bersama tumpukkan senjatanya itu," tambah Temari dengan nada jutek. Yah dia memang tidak berbeda dari suaminya Shikamaru.

"Hey! Kenapa kalian jadi menyudutkan ku begitu?" Bukan Tenten sekali rasanya, jika disangkut pautkan soal romansa semacamnya. Semua juga tau, gadis itu tergila-gila hanya pada senjata-senjata ninja 'kan?.

"Kami tidak menyudutkan mu, Tenten-san! Kami hanya mengingatkanmu, diusiamu yang sekarang kau sudah sangat pantas jika mendapatkan seorang pendamping," ujar Hinata, yang sepertinya penyakit gagapnya sudah hilang bersamaan dengan dirinya yang dinikahi oleh si pirang jabrik itu.

"Hm, yaah. Bagaimanapun hingga detik ini, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menikah, atau semacamnya. Kurasa aku suka dengan hidupku yang seperti ini. Tidak ada beban, dan yang lainnya." balasnya sedikit merubah tatapan matanya. Mungkin dia juga ingin seperti teman gadisnya yang lain. Menjalani kehidupan bersama keluarga, dan harmonis hingga masa tua. Tapi, entahlah. Bahkan berpikir sejauh itu, rasanya sama saja ia membodohi dirinya sendiri. Karena sejauh apapun ia membayangkannya. Kenyataannya akan tetap selalu nol besar. Gadis itu menghela napasnya perlahan, sebelum menunjukkan kembali senyumnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Yah sedari dulu, kau memang selalu sulit ditebak. Tapi, bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan semua yang kau inginkan. Pernikahan itu sesuatu kebutuhan. Kurasa kau akan menemukan kebahagian yang lengkap." Tenten tertunduk. Perkataan Sakura ada benarnya. Tapi sejauh ini dirinya merasa ketakutan. Takut jika saja, dirinya gagal. Gagal seperti apa yang pernah ia yakini, dan harapkan.

"Aku setuju dengan Sakura. Lagipula setahuku banyak pemuda yang berusaha mendekatimu, Tenten. Apa kau tidak ingin berusaha membuka hatimu?" ujar Ino.

"Aku berterima kasih banyak pada kalian. Setidaknya, apa yang kalian katakan itu benar. Tapi, percayalah. Aku bahagia dengan hidupku, dan tidak merasa kesepian dan semacamnya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti juga aku akan menikah. Tapi, tidak untuk saat ini. Kalian jangan cemas!" Tenten tersenyum lebar. Membuat ke empat gadis yang tengah menatapnya mendesah perlahan.

"Kau sulit diberitahu,"

"Bagaimana juga, itu memang terserah padamu. Itu 'kan hidupmu,"

"Kau yang menjalani hidup, tapi aku yang kesal. Menyebalkan!" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir dengan sikap temannya, yang masih betah menjomblo itu.

"Sudah sore. Aku seharusnya sudah menjemput Himawari. Aku pamit dulu, Tenten-san." ujar Hinata bergegas pergi.

"Ah ya! Aku lupa. Kalau begitu kami semua pergi dulu ya!" Satu demi satu dari mereka pergi meninggalkan Tenten sendirian. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang sebelum berujar.

"Mereka saja lupa dengan anak-anak mereka. Tapi, menceramahiku begitu," kekehnya. Ia melirik kesebuah kalender yang terpasang di atas meja kecilnya. Raut muka bahagia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu. Matanya berbinar untuk sesaat. Gadis itu menghela napasnya panjang. Hanya ia yang tau apa alasan sebenarnya, mengapa ia tak juga kunjung menikah. Benar kata teman-temannya. Sulit memahami apa yang ada dipikiran Tenten, dan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Memang hanya kau yang kelewatan. Mereka saja tidak bisa memahami ku. Tapi, kau. Kau tau segalanya. Menyebalkan!" Tenten berdengus kesal sembari menatap sebuah foto.

.

.

.

Tenten berjalan melangkahkan kakinya ringan menuju kesuatu tempat. Ia membawa bunga krisan putih yang berada di tangannya. Ia berjalan pelan, sebelum seseorang memanggilnya.

"Guru?" Panggil anak itu, Tenten pun menoleh dan menatap ke sumber suara.

"Ooh, kau Mirai. Kau baru saja mengunjungi ayahmu?" tanya Tenten pada kunoichi muda bernama Mirai.

"Hn, dan guru pasti ingin menemuinya 'kan?" kata Mirai, balas bertanya.

"Iya, hari ini, adalah hari ulang tahunnya,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus pulang, ibu pasti mencariku sekarang. Aku pergi dulu, Guru. Daah!" Tenten melambaikan tangannya membalas lambaian tangan Mirai, muridnya dulu ketika di Akademi. Ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk berjalan.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia sampai ketempat tujuannya. Menaruh sepucuk bunga itu pada sebuah batu nisan di hadapannya. Tenten duduk bersimpuh di dekat nisan itu perlahan.

"Selamat ulang tahun untukmu, Neji. Hari ini aku berkumpul bersama kunoichi yang lain. Kau tau, mereka bertanya mengapa hingga detik ini, aku tetap sendiri. Mengapa aku belum juga menikah, sedangkan Hinata saja sudah memiliki 2 anak. Haha... kupikir jika kau masih disini. Kau akan bergidik ngeri mendegar pertanyaan semacam itu. Tapi, mereka benar! Aku ingin tau mengapa hingga detik ini aku belum juga menikah. Kau tau segalanya 'kan, Neji. Aku yakin kau tau alasan mengapa aku tidak ingin berkeluarga. Tidak! Sebenarnya aku ingin. Tapi, sepertinya Kami-sama tidak mengijinkan itu hingga terjadi. Nyatanya, dia mengambil dirimu sebelum sempat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Aku tidak yakin, kau peduli atau tidak padaku. Tapi, aku yakin tentang perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaanku terhadapmu. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang datang dan menghancurkannya. Bahkan meski kau hidup, aku tak yakin bisa bersamamu. Menjalani kehidupan yang sama seperti teman-teman yang lain. Maaf Neji, karena dengan lancang menyukai seorang Hyuga sepertimu. Tapi, biarkan aku hidup dengan cinta ini. Setidaknya hanya dengan perasaan ini, aku bisa merasa bahagia. Meski, kenyataan terpahitnya adalah... cintaku ini tak akan mungkin pernah terbalas." Tenten tersenyum pahit. Ia menyeka air mata di sudut matanya dengan kasar. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Perasaan yang ada dihatinya justru terus tumbuh, tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Karena semua hal memiliki alasan tertentu. Mungkin tak semua orang bisa melihatnya. Tapi, mungkin akan ada banyak orang yang bisa merasakan. Tenten tersenyum detik berikutnya.

"Neji, aku berpikir tentang mengadopsi seorang anak. Dan kau tau... mungkin aku akan mengadopsi seorang anak yang memiliki mata sepertimu. Aku ingin seorang anak dari klan Hyuga. Apa menurutmu itu ide yang bagus?" kata Tenten antusias, bersamaan dengan itu burung terbang tepat diatasnya, seolah menari-nari di langit yang kala itu hampir gelap. Memberi pertanda bahwa sang Hyuga menyetujui keputusan dari rekan timnya dulu.


End file.
